


Over Drinks

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: Magra Ryder is having a drink after her Pathfinder of a Brother is off being important. Then Tiran Kandros unexpectedly joins her.





	1. Chapter 1

A mellow tempo mix played as a few patrons danced and drank their troubles away. The Vortex was the first bar on the Nexus and it would always hold that title. Magra Ryder sat at a table pushed in a back corner. She needed some space, after the battle with the Archon she had became as much of the hero of Andromeda as her Brother had been; Much to his disapproval. 

“I defeated the Kett, saved the Arks, saved the Moshae. Why do you have to try and one up me all the time!?” Her brother's words still echoed in her brain. 

It wasn’t like she asked to be caught by the Archon and used as a tool to activate Meridian. She took a long drink of whatever sweet mess Dutch had mixed up for her. She was sure she’d be feeling it soon, knowing how he like to work; the sweetness covered the alcohol too well. 

“Ryder?” a flanging voice spoke. Magra turned spotting the militia leader, Kandros, standing near her table. She hadn’t even notice him approaching. 

She smiled, “Hey Kandros.” She sat up leaning back in the booth, “Don’t tell me my Brother is looking for me?” 

He chuckled and shook his head, “No, he’s in a meeting with the other Pathfinders trying to decide what the next move is.” He flexed his mandibles, “I…saw you drinking alone and thought I’d check in on you.” 

She shrugged her shoulders, “If you join me I won't be drinking alone.” She winked at the Turian before taking another drink. 

Kandros nodded as he gave her the closest Turians could get to a smile. An Asari walked over, “What can I get for you sir?” 

Kandros tapped his talons on the table. “Turian surprise.” The Asari nodded as she walked off to get his drink. 

Magra chuckled, “Turian surprise?” 

Kandros leaned back in his chair, “Yeah one of my officers learned the hard way that you have to be specific on your order or Dutch will just mix anything up together. She spent two weeks bedridden after one of his ‘surprises’.” He tried to make air quotes but only having two digits made it an odd gesture. 

“Oh man, I’m glad she’s ok.” Magra said then looked at her drink now questioning what she was putting into her system. She felt the beginning of a buzz over her eyes.

The Asari returned setting the silver cup down for Kandros. “Yeah she was lucky it was just a mild reaction. I’ve heard of some Turian that will basically drop if they get any levo in their system.” 

Magra set her drink down. “I remember when I was little they told us that eating any Turian food would kill us. Though I’m glad that's not true I love Turtam. Even if it makes my lips itch.” 

The militia leader laughed, “It feels like it’s been centuries since I had Turtam.” He wiggled his mandibles and Magra started laughing the drink finally hitting home. Kandros laughed with her as they tapped their drinks together. 

Magra finished her drink as the Asari brought her another one. This one was more bitter than the other one but Magra didn’t care anymore. “So Kandros…” She took a deep breath before she continued, “Once we get the colonies all set up; where do you think you’ll go?” 

The bright blue eyes closed and then looked from his drink to her, “I haven’t given it much thought. Leading the militia and security will likely turn into the new C-sec. Or N-sec I guess they should call it.” 

“But you could have done that back in the Milky way…don’t you want to do something else? Something…a bad Turian would do?” Magra smirked leaning on the table. 

Kandros titled his head, “So far the bad Turians in Andromeda are exiles, smugglers and mercs” 

Magra waved her hand over her face, “Not like that. Like…uhm…have you ever wanted to do something that didn’t have to do with the military? Like, exploring, dancings, writing poetry…stuff.” 

Kandros took a drink then set his cup down, “Well, I did.” He fiddled with his talons then looked towards the crowd as if they might overhear. “I have written a few…pieces.” 

Magra tried to push the fogginess from her mind, “Oh you write Poetry?”

Kandros laughed then shook his head, “No, uhm, stories. Short stories.” 

“Thats amazing Kandros, if you’re comfortable I’d love to read some of your work.” Magra sat up trying to not look like a drunken mess. 

“Its…what’s the word… erotic literature.” Kandros picked up his drink trying to hid behind it. 

Magra was sure that if Turians could blush he’s be bright red. “Ok now, I really want to read some.” 

Kandros almost choked on his drink as he looked over at her. Magra wasn’t a pro at reading Turians but she could speculate that he was trying to figure out if she was being sincere or not. “Well, if you’d like. I can send you the few, I feel are decent. Is there anything you're uncomfortable with I have a broad range of topics.” 

“Do you have any cross species liaison?” Magra asked as her alcohol soaked brain, wondered if the Turian before her had thought what it would be like to do it with another species.

Kandros’ mandibles wiggled then he nodded, “Yeah I have a few. I wrote one about a merc Turian and a Human alliance officer. I also have a few that are based off Fleet and Flotilla.” He cleared his throat then said, “I can email them to you.” 

Magra had never been as excited to get a e-mail. She usually spent hour searching the extranet for cross species romance stories. Usually people filled the tags with Asari but, she pervert something a little tougher. 

“Are you ok your neck is changing color.” She heard Kandros ask from across the table and Magra realized she’d spaced out as blush creep over her neck reaching her ears. 

“Yes.” She sat up as she pulled her hair from it’s ponytail laying the locks over her neck. “I was…just getting a little worked up.” She reached for her drink then stopped, thinking maybe she’d had enough. 

He wiggled his mandibles and shifted in his seat, “So, interspecies intercourse is what gets you worked up?” 

Magra chuckled, “Yes, but please don’t tell Zaiden. He’ll never let me live it down.” Magra turned the silver cup in her hands before throwing caution to the winds and finishing the bitter drink. 

Kandros nodded, “I won't say anything to him if you don’t mock me for…my ‘artist interpretation’ of mating between our species.” 

Magra scoffed setting her empty cup down, “Artist interpretation? Why Kandros you couldn’t find any young dames willing to help with your…research?” 

Kandros finished his own drink then slid the cup to the edge of the table signaling he’d like another. “Not any willing to deal with, you know; hard plates, chafing, probability of going into anaphylactic shock. That last one is a deal breaker.” The Asari waitress walked over taking the two empty cups. 

Magra pointed to her cup. “Just one more then cut me off.” The Asari nodded before walking off. Magra returned to Kandros. “So do I have to fill out forms, give you a full copy of my medical history?” Magra smiled in what she hoped was flirty, “Or sign consent so if I go into anaphylactic shock they won't lock you up for trying to kill the Pathfinder’s sister?” 

Kandros looked her over; then he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something then he closed his mouth. Magra chuckled knowing for sure that the shade of blue around the edges of his cowl had to be a sort of reaction to her suggestion. The Asari returned with two full cups. Magra took her cup then Kandros shifted in his seat again. “I don’t think any of that will be necessary. We can pick up some antihistamine from the med-bay. I’m sure if you had a severe reaction SAM would alert us before it got life threatening.” 

“True that.” She lifted her cup, “Your place or mine?” 

Kandros flexed his mandibles, “I feel like being the Pathfinder’s kin means your room is more spaces than mine. If you don’t mind.” Magra shook her head as Kandros lifted his drink and they clinked them together before taking a large drink. Kandros glanced at the Vortex and then he slowly got up and moved to Magra’s side; sitting next to her. Magra made room for him as he put his arm around her. “I need to be sure that at any point if you don’t want this you’ll let me know.” He whispered into her ear.

Magra felt a shiver down her arms and reached up cupping his mandible pulling him in for a kiss. “I want his, Tiran Kandros.” She whispered back as they finished their drink before paying and slowly making their way out of Vortex together.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magra Ryder doesn't remember the evening before, thanks to Dutch's drinks. Thanks to SAM she recalls passing out leaving Kandros high and dry.

Sleep after 600 years in cryo was anything but normal, but for the first time since she’d woken it felt natural. There was a warmth to the darkness like there was a campfire near by. She could even smell metal, like maybe camping gear; it was a tangy scent that made her feel safe. 

She felt a hand on her head brushing her hair from her forehead as something touched her forehead. Her mind wandered to who would do that but she was too far into sleep’s embrace to care. The hand left her as the warmth and smell of metal faded away. 

Magra slowly opened her eyes, the room a dimness that didn’t sing her eyes. She felt heavy as she pushed herself up. She wasn’t sure what had awaken her when SAM’s voice filled her cabin, “Good Morning Magra.” 

Magra felt her mouth twitch into a smile. “Morning SAM.” She sight as she laid back down. “What’s new?” 

Magra closed her eyes as SAM’s disembodied voice spoke. “Your Brother is scheduled to dock at 2100 hours. Also you have new email.” 

Magra chuckled as she forced herself to sit up. “SAM can you read my emails to me? I’m going to go take a shower, I think I drank too much last night.” She grabbed a towel heading to the small shower. 

“Yes Magra.” There was a pause as Magra started to take her clothes off. Then SAM continued; “You have a Email from Tiran Kandros; It reads. Morning Ryder. I hope your hangover isn’t as bad as mine. I’m not sure what Dutch puts in those drinks but they can really knock you out of you’re not careful.” 

Magra froze having thought she’d dreamed drinking with Kandros. “Oh Fuck.” She whispered.

SAM finished the email, “You passed out after getting back to your place. I made sure you were comfortable. I have attach the stories you wanted to read and we can talk later. Tiran Kandros, Militia Leader.” 

Magra stood naked in her small bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. “SAM?” 

The AI responded, “If you wish to know what happened last night I can reenact the events that happened in your room with the aid of your scanner.” 

Magra reached for her omni-tool and booted up the scanner. “Sam show me when we arrived last night.” Magra turned the scanner on as ghost of herself and Kandros stubble into the room. 

Kandros closed the door behind them as they embraced kissing each other. “Oh Kandros!” She heard herself moan as the Turian picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Kandros carried her to the bed and set her down. “I’m going to grab an antihistamine from the med kit. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable.” He kissed her temples before heading to the bathroom. 

Magra watched her shadow self kick her shoes off then, slowly closed her eyes laying on the bed were Kandros had left her. 

Kandros returned setting the pack on the night table then he looked over Magra for a few moments. “Magra?” he finally called then he slowly leaned over her. “Are you…sleeping?” 

Magra watched as he put his hand on her neck and titled his head near her mouth; making sure she was breathing. Magra covered her face watching Kandros’ features droop knowing that whatever plans they had, had been put on hold. Magra watched as Kandros carefully pick her up and tucked her into bed. He took his armor off and laid down next to her but on top of the blankets. The image faded and then SAM spoke, “He left two hours ago to report for his shift.” 

Magra turned the scanner off, “Fuck!” She yelled not only mad at herself for passing out but for not having remember when she woke up. She looked around her room as if she’d find Kandros hiding out waiting for her to wake up. “SAM.” 

“Yes.” Was all SAM said. 

“Uhm…Fuck.” She walked around her room looking for a clean set of clothes. 

SAM’s blue form floated on her desk and it flashed a few times, “Your behavior is erratic would you like me to call a doctor?” 

Magra shook her head, “Lordly no. I just…Damn it SAM I have been…God since I met Kandros I’ve wanted.” Magra waved to her pelvic bone. “Never mind. Just…will you send a message to Kandros, Tell him I’m sorry about last night and…I’ll read his stories and we can have dinner tonight…if he’s free. Don’t make it sound to desperate.” 

“I will. I also recommend you bathe and drink some water. You are still dehydrated since last night.” SAM said as the blue form vanished from the desk and Magra sighed rubbing her head. 

Magra walked back into the bathroom turning the water on. She leaned on the smooth surface as the warm water rushed over her. She soaked until she felt that she’d washed away most of her shame. She wrapped a towel around her body and used another to wrap her hair on her head. She exited the bathroom and slowly made he way to the bed. She sat down still rubbing her forehead. 

She opened her omni-tool and found her email and opened the attachments Kandros’ had sent. She got comfortable on the bed as she started to read over his work. 

Hours had passed and Magra was a strange mixture of aroused and board. Kandros’ smutty novel read more like a police report. The female Brittney 35 was 185.6cm tall her hair was a Turian word for the color yellow. She walked like a Turian in heat; which was the only comparison in the short 2,000 word story.

Brittney’s counterpart, Attics Delius 30, at 222.5cm tall the left side of his face had been ravaged by Vorcha when he’d first set foot on Omega having ripped off his mandible. 

Strangely enough it was written from the Human's point of view. Magra took a deep breath and opened up the other story Kandros had sent her. It was longer than the other but not any less technical. She couldn’t take it any more, when a sentence read; ‘The sex had created an increase of 5% humidity in the small shuttle.’

Magra closed her omni-tool. “Damn, Kandros you really need to get laid.” She pushed herself off the bed and made her way to the closet to change into her uniform so she could go find the deprived Turian. 

Magra kept her head down as she passed through the crowds of people. A mixture of different species some heading to work and other getting ready to be transported to one of the outpost. Since Zaiden had liberated Meridian they had given the go ahead to wake up all the colonist. 

Magra could have used a few more years not feeling crowded but it wouldn’t be like this forever. She slipped into a crowded tram that would take her to Ops. She managed to get a spot near the doors so once they opened she could jump ship before she go trapped by people wanting to go elsewhere. 

Magra dived out of the tram once the doors opened to operations. A Salarian watched her and chuckled as he made his way into the tram. Magra found her feet and glanced around before finding the area Kandros usually operated the Militia being emptied. Magra titled her head and followed one of the Humans moving stuff to the other side of operation. It had been walled up, with a fancy door. An Asari was hanging a sign over the doorway that read ‘Militia and Security’. 

Magra opened the door and walked in. It was a big improvement over the small space he’d been given on the sides of operation. Magra froze seeing Kandros talking to a pale looking Salarian, and a large female Krogan. “How are operations going Kandros?” the Salarian asked and Magra knew as soon as he open his mouth it was Director Jarun Tann. 

Kandros nodded, “We’ll be more efficient with the new area. We won't have to worry about passerby over hearing delicate or classified information.” 

Tann nodded, “Use it well.” The Salarian looked around then started to turn and Magra jumped to a nearby crate hopefully he wouldn’t recognize her. 

Tann walked out of the room and Magra sighed then heard the Krogan. “How long until we can replace 8?” 

Kandros chuckled and Magra glanced back as the Turian pat the Krogan’s shoulder, “As soon as we find someone, Kesh. We wouldn’t want to just throw anyone as Director.” 

Magra smiled as she made her way over to the two. “Excuse me, I’d like to report a crime.” She smiled. 

Kandros got a worried look, “Whats wrong. Are you ok?” 

Kesh glanced at Kandros as Magra put her hands behind her back, “So I went home with a very sexy man last night and when I woke up this morning I was alone. It’s probably the biggest crime of the Galaxy.” 

Kandros looked over her and it took a while before he closed his eyes and chuckled. Kesh scoffed, “I’m sorry ma’am but I’m sure Kandros and his team have better things to do that look for your lost one night stand that gave you the slip.” 

Magra relaxed her stance then Kandros cleared his throat, “Don’t worry Kesh; I’ll take care of this.” The Krogan looked at him then Kandros sighed, “Kesh this is Magra Ryder, the Human Pathfinder’s sister.” 

Kesh quickly turned to Magra, “Oh, my apologies. I’m Nakmor Kesh. Superintendent of the Nexus.” She extended her hand and Magra accepted the handshake. 

“Oh apologies necessary. I’m glad no one knows who I am.” Magra smiled. 

Kesh nodded her large head, “I’m sure that won't last long.” Magra nodded. Kesh shifted her shoulders, “If you need anything my office is always open. Good luck finding your man…if he’s still on the station. A lot of people have already shipped out to the outpost.” 

Kesh walked by and Kandros waited for the door to close behind her. “So about this missing man?” 

“Oh yes.” She smiled, “He’s amazingly handsome; and he’s a writer. Has, a very unique artist interpretation of sex between different species.” 

“I see. Maybe he didn’t want to disturb your sleep since you passed out early.” Kandros glanced around making sure they were alone. 

Magra crossed her arms dropping the charades, “I’m so sorry about that.” 

Kandros put his hand up, “Magra it happens. Dutch makes strong drinks. I’m just glad you remembered…admittedly that's why I left early. I didn’t know what I would have done if you would have woke up with me in your bed; and no memory of why I was there.” He turned his head looking off to the side. “I couldn’t phantom why someone like you would be interested in…someone outside your own species.” 

Magra reached up cupping Kandros’ mandible in her hand, “You’re not the only one thinking that. I’m sure with your rank and good looks you could have any Turian in Andromeda.” 

Kandros nuzzled her hand and put his over her’s, “There is a lot more to finding a mate than rank and good looks believe it or not.” He took her hand from his face holding it. “Though I know it’s not as complicated as Human Courtship.” 

Magra took a deep breath, “Kandros, if you want someone to help you research your writings; I’ll gladly help. No stings attached.” 

Kandros took a stepped closer and softly put his brow plate to her forehead, “Maybe for the first time in my life, I want some strings attached.” He nuzzled her head, “I thought it over this morning and” He paused for a heartbeat. “I think I’d like to really court you, spend time together, take you on romantic evenings. The stuff you see in vids and read about…if that is alright.”

Magra couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “Sounds a lot better than one night of drunken passion.” 

“Agree.” Kandros took a step back. “I have some work that I need to get done. Come back around 2000 and we’ll go to dinner.” 

Magra nodded, “See ya, Kandros.” She slowly took a few steps back before turning leaving the new security office.


	3. Dinner pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magra gets ready for her dinner date with Tiran Kandros.

Magra turned in circles as the trail of her dress twirled around her. A sleek navy blue dress made out of a soft but light fabric the Angara use. Sleeveless with a neck line that circled her neck much like a Turian’s cowl, “You look wonderful.” An Angaran walked over to her looking at the dress. “I’ve never made anything like this before.” She touched the shoulders of the dress as Magra stopped spinning.

“It’s perfect. You’re amazing for getting it right from my butchered explanation.” Magra glanced at herself in a full length mirror. Trilla had opened up a shop on the Nexus to make clothes for the colonist but her stock was made up of pants and shirts. Magra had never been one for dressing up before, maybe she just never had a reason before.

Trilla nodded her large blue eyes blinked slowly. “I’ve been making clothes and armor my whole life. I never thought about making pants without legs. The design was simple.” Trilla chuckled, “So tell me about this Turian you’re sharing a meal with.” 

Magra smiled, “Oh Tiran. He’s…” Magra ran her tongue over the top of her teeth then looked at Trilla, “At first glance, he’s hard. He stands tall and nods sharply. He’s as Turian as one could be. Service before self. It’s the Turian motto.” Magra grabbed the edges of her dress and sat down on a create. 

Trilla crossed her arms over her chest, “That sounds wonderful. I never knew Humans looked for those traits in their mates.” 

Magra looked up at the light blue Angara before her then shook her head, “Not all of us. I’ve always been sort of…different.” Magra stood, “Always felt like I had to wear a mask around my own people. I felt that if I was myself, something bad would happen.” 

“Something bad?” Trilla asked as she walked over to Magra and adjusted the shoulders as if she saw something she didn’t like. 

Magra stood still letting Trilla work, “My Father was in the contact wars. When Humans and Turians first made contact. Our Family was already just barely holding together, I didn’t want to bring…”

“Ah I see.” Trilla stopped fussing with the sleeve. “I understand. You feared your father would disapprove of you having a Turian as a mate because he’d been there when they were the enemies.” Magra nodded the Trilla sighed, “But since he’s no longer with you, you feel like you get to finally have the mate you wanted?” 

Magra took a sharp breath having never thought that herself but it stung how true her words were. “It’s not, how I’d like it to be. I would have liked to have the…courage to introduce someone like Tiran to my dad.” 

Trilla walked over to a storage closet and opened it up as if looking for something. Magra took a seat on the create. Trilla words filling her mind; it’d felt so good talking to Tiran, now that she was remembering their conversation. She’d felt less cold around him, like she didn’t have to put up a facade. Magra glanced at Trilla, “The best thing, about Turians. Yeah they’re hard and strict. It’s how their society modes them.” Magra smiled as she rubbed her hand, “When one of them opens up to you, you find out that they wear mask too. They hide who they really are to fit an image of what it's like being a good Turian.” 

Trilla nodded as she left the storage space and walked over with something sparkly in her hands, “To the Angara, family is the most important.” She held up the string of stones that reflected the colors of a sunset. “My father hated that I didn’t want to join the Resistance when I was young. I was so upset that he was disappointed in me. But then I discovered I could make armor, so I made my brothers and sisters armor and I found my place. You too must find the balance.” Trilla put the necklace around Magra’s neck. Then stepped back nodding at her work. 

Magra touched the necklace and nodded, “Thank you Trilla. For everything.” Magra stood up and wrapped her arms around Trilla. It took a moment but Trilla hugged Magra back. 

“Isharay.” Trilla said as she stepped out of the hug and returned to her shop. Magra felt renewed as she opened her omni-tool checking the time. It had been a miracle that Trilla had been able to finish the dress before her dinner date with Tiran. 

Magra made her way to the long line of stores. Shops had been opening left and right since people had been waking up. Trilla was one of the handful of Angara that had opened shops. Most of the places sold weapons and armor. A few places had furnitures for Nexus apartments or can be transported to outpost for a fee.

Towards the end there was a nice restaurant that had a large window that showed the starry cluster they now called home. Magra took a deep breath as she walked in. A lot of people stared at her as she walked in as a cream colored Salarian rushed over to her. “Welcome to Starlight.” she bowed, “How can I help you this evening?” 

Magra pushed her hair behind her ear she rarely wore her hair down and she was sure it was just as unaccustomed to it as she was. “I believe we have reservations. It’s either under Ryder or Kandros.” 

The Salarian’s eyes widen, “Oh my, Yes. Ms. Ryder.” she bowed deeper extending her arms to the side. “Please follow me this way.” She straighten up and walked into the restaurant. Magra followed as she was lead to a few tables closest to the large window. The Salarian pulled out her chair and helped her into it. “Kandros has asked for our best wine that is dextro and levo safe. I’ll go retrieve it if you’d like to start.”

Magra shook her head, “Oh no, I can wait.” 

“As you wish. I’ll bring you some water and a menu while you wait.” The Salarian bowed again and then rushed off. 

Magra checked the time; she was early. She tapped her fingers over the smooth white table cloth. This place was fancy for what Magra was use too. It was also the only restaurant on the Nexus with seating. The same Salarian returned with a small menu and a glass of water. “My name is Solden Janta. If you need anything please allow me to serve you. It’s a great honor for you to have chosen to eat here.” Solden bowed again. 

Magra was about to tell her not to bow but thought better of it. “Thank you Solden. You wouldn’t happen to have Turtam would you?” 

Solden took a deep breath, “I’m not sure but I can check for you.” 

Magra nodded, “That would be wonderful.” Solden nodded as she made her way to the kitchen and Magra glanced over the menu. She didn’t like that there wasn’t prices on anything. She put the menu down and rubbed her head as she started to think about everything that could go wrong uncontrollably. She shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head and had second thoughts on that wine. 

She turned to see if she could spot Solden but then saw the Salarian walking Tiran Kandros over to the table. Magra smiled, he was in a sleek black suit with white panels on the sides. He was talking to Solden then he looked up and their eyes met and he stopped walking. 

Magra could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she slowly stood up. Solden reached out touching Tiran’s arm snapping him out of whatever he was stuck on. Magra smiled as Tiran joined her. He reached out and Magra took his hand. He lifted her hand and kissed it. “And I thought seeing Andromeda’s starry void was the most lovely sight in Andromeda.” Tiran said as he nuzzled Magra’s hand. 

Magra felt heat creepy into her neck as her brain wrapped around the complement. Then she found her own voice. “Thanks.” She swallowed hard then smiled up at him, “You look amazing yourself.” She looked down at his suit, “I’m glad you didn’t show up in your armor. I would have feel awkward for not dressing properly.” 

Tiran scoffed, “I know Turian aren’t well known for our romance but only a pyjak would go on a date in his armor.” Tiran looked over Magra’s head then he wiggled his mandibles, “Unless we planned to go shoot something.” 

Magra chuckled, “I’ll remember that.” She glanced at the table and Tiran nodded as he reached out taking the chair back and gentle pushing her closer to the table. He then walked around and took his own seat. 

A dark blue Salarian walked over to their table setting down a plate which had a circle of bright pink fruit cut into slices. In the other hand was a bottle of wine; after showing the bottle to Tiran and getting his approval removing the cork. 

Magra couldn’t help but smile, she’d never been at a place like this before. She’d always managed to slip out of the fancy parties. The waiter poured the wine into glasses for them before leaving the bottle on the table. “Is this really Turtam?” Tiran asked as he picked up a slice and sniffed it. 

“It looks right.” Magra picked up a slice for herself and took a small bite trying not to put her lips on the sweet fruit. 

Tiran ate his pieces. “Uhm.” He closed his eyes then nodded, “That is the fruit of Palaven.” 

Magra chuckled, “They must have brought seeds over.” She carefully finished her slice not wanting itchy or swollen lips for the rest of the evening. She reached for her glass of wine taking a small sip. “I’m glad they cut it out, I would have made a fool of myself trying to break open a Turtam.”

Tiran took another slice, “It’s not that hard you just have to get your…” He stopped then tapped his talons on the table. “Sorry I forget that Humans don’t have…the same natural tools we have.” 

Magra shrugged her shoulders taking another one, “I usually end up taking a rock to it.” 

Tiran started laughing and Magra felt a warmth in her gut. It was just a wonder sound, one she was sure not many had heard before. “Sorry.” He spoke trying to catch his breath. He rubbed under his eye. “Just the image of you beating away at a Turtam until it broke open was…an entertaining thought.” 

Magra scoffed, “And you’ve only known me for a few weeks. Just wait. I’m full of entertainment.” Magra ate the slice of Turtam before deciding that was enough. 

“I’ve know about you longer. Your Brother always asked about you when he’d check in with the Nexus.” Tiran shifted in his seat. “I also have to admit, at one point. I can’t remember when, but I started to head down to Cryo and check on you myself.” 

Magra crossed her arms on the table. “Really?” 

Tiran nodded as he reached for his glass, “Your Brother is a handful. The whole fate of the Initiative was riding on his shoulders. Yet no matter what was going on he’d make a point to check on you.” Tiran took a drink of his wine then set the glass down. 

Magra had no idea that Zaiden had checked on her so much. Though after losing mom and dad; she couldn’t really blame him for being protective. “It must have calmed him knowing I was safe. I wish I could have been awake to help.” 

“I don’t think we could of handled two Ryders.” Tiran wiggled his mandibles at her. 

Magra laughed, “I love it when you do that.” She bit her lip feeling the itch coming. 

Tiran titled his head, “What?” 

Magra put her hands on the side of her face and made her fingers mimicing the Turian’s mandibles. “When you wiggle your mandibles. It’s adorable.” 

Tiran looked at her like she’d lost her mind then he leaned closer to her making his mandible wiggle again.


	4. Dinner pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the Date. I hope you enjoy!!!

Magra laughed sitting up in her seat. “Now you're going to tease me about it.” 

Tiran chuckled, “You're not the first Human that has told me that it’s…endearing.” He leaned on the table, “Though you're the first one that has told me that I…get a strange flutter in my chest over the sentiment.” 

Magra couldn’t keep the smile from her face. It was a wonderful feeling that he felt something for her. He could have just come to play nice, keep an eye on the Pathfinders twin. “Does it mean anything? Or maybe just a reflex when you move.” 

Tiran took another Turtam and said, “Sometimes it’s just reflexive. Uhm…I think the closest thing would be when Human wink. Sometimes it’s just a twitch. They don’t really think much on it, but sometimes it’s a way to communicate.” He glanced to the side then said, “Most other species don’t give it much thought, so it can be used to give simple message like trust me. Or…if you’re courting a species that find it attractive a sort of flirtation.” 

Magra pushed her hair behind her ears, “Oh really now?” Magra teased.

Solden returned, “Are you two ready to order or do you need more time?” 

Tiran picked up the menu glancing over it. “I have the Amderton slightly cooked.” 

Magra sighed as she picked up her own copy of the menu, “The Tretre is like Salmon back on Earth? Does that come raw or cooked?” 

Solden blinked then nodded, “It can not be served raw. It’s a common food on Voeld. If you’d like I can have it slightly undercooked for you. But I must warn that you’re at an increased risk of allergic reaction and foodborne illness.” 

Magra handed the menu to Solden, “I understand.” 

Solden slowly took the menu, “Great, I’ll put your order in.” Solden took Tiran menu as well before heading back to the kitchen. 

Tiran watched her go, “Do you think that’s wise?” Magra took a sip of her wine then glanced over to her date. He turned to her, “I wouldn’t want our lovely evening to land us in med-bay.” 

Magra waved off the concern, “It won’t. Restaurants have to warn you about that stuff but it usually only affects people with weakened immune systems or old people or children. Which I am not any of those.” 

Tiran relaxed as he glanced at the last piece of Turtam. Magra pushed the plate towards him and he took the last of it. “Well they did serve you Turtam which you being levo based could cause allergic reaction.” 

Magra sighed, “Oh it does, my lips are already tingly.” She licked her lips as she watched Tiran slowly nod then glanced out the large windows. She turned looking, it was an amazing view. “It’s quite a view.” 

Tiran turned his head as if he’d been caught looking at something he shouldn’t. Magra titled her head and Tiran sighed, “Sorry I…” He paused then looked back out the window. “I spend a lot of time here; before your Ark showed up. It was closed off so I had to wear a spacesuit. But I kept looking for Tredia. Or anything that might look like the Apien Crest. Maybe the sensors had been wrong.” He scratched his chin just under his mandibles, “This was the first time I looked out there…glad that I couldn’t.” 

Magra blinked a few times before she remembered that Apien Crest was the cluster Palaven was in. She’d heard that the Nexus crew had been stuck in Andromeda for over a year before Ark Hyperion had arrived. She couldn’t even phantom what it must have been like. The idea that Tiran would spend his time alone at this window searching for home. “Do you…regret coming?” 

“Oh yeah. I mean, I did.” Rested his hands on the table. “Then.” He looked at her, “I saw the Ark approaching the Nexus. I thought I’d finally lost my mind.” He nodded, “Then I got a call from Addison saying that the sensors said there was an Ark and to look into it.” He lowered his head, “I don’t think I’ve ever moved as quickly as I had in that moment.” 

Magra leaned back in her chair laughing, “That must have been a sight.” 

Tiran nodded, “yeah I’m glad no one saw.” He reached for the bottle of wine and refilled his glass and Magra’s glass. “I…” He stopped as his omni-tool flashed. “Sorry, I have to take this.” Magra nodded as she took a sip of her wine. Tiran opened his omni-tool, “Kandros here.” 

A female Turian voice spoke, “Lieutenant Sajax, Sir. I just got a report that the Tempest has called in to land.” 

Tiran sighed, “Is there a problem? I’m…in the middle of something important.” 

“No problem, Sir. I just wanted to let you know that they’re docking, and I sent Aidan to make sure they haven’t brought anything unauthorized on the Nexus.” 

Tiran chuckled, “Good Work, Sajax.” 

Sajax responded, “I’ll email you if there is anything worth reporting. Enjoy your dinner, Sir” And with that the com closed and Tiran tensed his face into what might be a growl. 

Magra felt the butterflies she had in her stomach turn to rocks. The Tempest was landing, that means her Brother had returned from whatever adventure he’d gone on with the other Pathfinders. She was still officially a part of the team. Harry had requested that she remain on the Nexus encase she relapse, ranging from Cryo sickness to side effects from having been connected to Meridian. “So what sort of unauthorized stuff has my Brother dragged home?” 

Tiran turned his omni-tool off and tapped his talons on the table. “I think it would be a shorter list of what authorized items he’s managed to find.” Tiran took a drink of his wine. “But he’s brought on; boulders that have been though the scourge, a pissed off AI, Remnant tech of all sorts.” He looked up thinking, “That's all I’d like to think about. I’m suppose to be enjoying the evening.” 

Magra was in shocked, all she’d heard of her time in a coma was that Zaiden had somehow turned from the goof-off class clown to savior of the Initiative. “Don’t worry I’ll try to put a harness on him…or something.” Magra finished her glass as the dark blue Salarian returned with an Asari to deliver their food. 

Magra took a deep breath smelling the delectable food before them. After setting the food down the Salarian took the wine and refilled Magra glass. “Is there anything else we can get for you?” He asked. 

Magra and Tiran shook her heads as the two wait staff bowed and left. Silence overcame them as they ate their meal.

It had been so long since she had fresh fish it was almost overwhelming. It was cooked, which she didn’t prefer but it was better than getting sick. She took a moment to watch Tiran eat he looked to be enjoying his mixtures of mashed vegetable and the strip of green meat. Magra had thought about ordering but she didn’t think she’d could get over the color. “How is it?” She finally asked when he’d looked up spotting her staring. 

He nodded as he swallowed the bite in his mouth, “The color is a little off putting but otherwise well cooked.” He picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth before asking, “How about your fish?” 

Magra glanced down at the light pink fish on her plate. “Never been a fan of cooked fish but it’s better than most I’ve had.” 

Tiran chuckled, “I use to think that Sushi place on the Citadel was a deathtrap. Until I was dragged there by sister.” 

Magra sighed, “I loved that place. Did you live on the Citadel? I can’t believe I would have missed your handsome face.” 

“Oh No. I was in the Turian Military until I found out about the Initiative.” Tiran cut up this meal into small bite size pieces. “My sister had a submission in an art exhibit.” 

Magra chewed through her bite, “Art exhibit?” 

Tiran nodded, “Yeah, she had a few sculptor in the show. Uhm…” He looked down at his plate.

Magra reached for her wine, “She wasn’t in the Military? Or C-sec?” Tiran shook his head and Magra took a drink, “Oh man that must have pissed your parents off. If I remember Kandros is a big Military family, like the Victus.”

“The Victus family is only more well known outside the Hierarchy. Though with my sister and Cousin skipping out on their service it did put a dent in our reputation.” Tiran sighed as he leaned on the table. 

Magra wouldn’t count herself an expert in Turian behavior but she could tell it was a touchy topic. “Well, I’m sure that Kandros is going to be a big name in Andromeda.” She leaned on her hand. Trying to play a flirty card. 

Tiran wiggled his mandibles, “Not as big as Ryder.” Magra rolled her eyes as she started to giggle. Tiran raised his glass, “To living in the shadows of those bigger than us.” 

Magra raised her glass as they clinked them together and drank. “Zaiden will bask in his light only until I get medical release. Then I’ll show him how this show is suppose to be run.” 

Tiran chuckled then looked to space out a moment like he was looking through her and not at her. She sat up and shifted in her seat until he blinked then nodded, “You know. Ryder being a big name around here. I hear they’re looking for repetitive for the new counsel.” 

Magra almost choked on her drink, “Are you out of your mind? Me? a politician, that is just as crazy as Zaiden being a Pathfinder.” 

“He’s the best Pathfinder we have. You wanted to make something for yourself, why not?” Tiran asked and Magra took a few deep breaths thinking it over. 

Magra put her glass down, “So the part about me running for counsel is, that I would rather us be together.” Magra sighed, “We couldn’t be together.” 

Tiran titled his head, “Says who? This is Andromeda, we get to make the rules and I’d rather someone like you than Tann.” 

Magra waved her hand over the table, “I understand, but…” She didn’t really have a reason to say no. Tiran was right this wasn’t the Milky Way. Likely there would be some politicians pissed off about it but she could handle her own. “I’ll think about it.” She finally said. She picked up her fork. “But for now. Let’s finish this meal so we can…move on to dessert.” 

Tiran chuckled, “I just want to confirm; you’re not talking about more food?” 

Magra smirked and winked at the Turian before her. Tiran nodded as they finished their meal and their wine before heading out. Tiran had his arm around Magra’s waist as they walked to the Tram.


	5. Kandros' Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner Tiran takes Magra back to his apartment. 
> 
> Time for some Sexy time!!

The apartment wasn't was she expected. A small single room with a wall between a living space and what she could guess was a bedroom. On the side was a counter with what looked like a coffee pot and a microwave. The furniture was basic, as if Tiran hadn't bothered to make this place a home. "Sorry for the mess." Tiran closed the door behind himself glancing around the room. She couldn't tell what he was talking about. As far as she could tell the place hasn't been lived in. 

"Maker, if you this this place is messy you'll think my apartment is a war-zone." Magra joked as she turned to face the Turian. 

Tiran chuckled "It wasn't that bad." He walked up to her nuzzling her neck. 

Magra felt a shiver down her spine as hot breath and a slick tongue licked over her collarbone. "Oh yeah. You've seen it." She giggled wrapping her arms around Tiran's neck. 

"Did you forget?" He stopped nibbling her neck and looked at her.

Magra closed her eyes. "No, I just wanted to forget that our first attempt at a night together, I passed out. It's...I still feel really bad about it." She reached up cupping the side of his face. Running her fingers were his plates and hide met.

"Oh don't worry about a repeat. I won't let you off that easy tonight." Tiran chuckled as he reached around Magra running his hands down her sides. 

Magra laughed as she leaned into Tiran, “Good.” She lifted her chin and Tiran leaned forward kissing her. Tiran’s mandibles fluttered against the sides of her law as they kissed. Magra opened her mouth as their tongues entwined pushing against each other. 

She hadn’t even realized they’d been moving until her back came into contact with the wall. Magra was out of breath already as Tiran started nipping at her jaw and neck. The mix of adrenaline and the wine made her dizzy and hot, “Tiran.” She whispered reaching for him. He pushed the straps of her dress out of his way. Magra knew the dress would never get off in that direction. “You have to start from the bottom.” 

The Turian glanced at her then pushed his cheek to hers this plates were so cool, compared to her own skin. “Would you like to sit down or is this fine?” He asked hooking a talon around the strap of her dress. 

Magra looked over to the couch, “Oh I’m not weak in the knees yet. But you’re off to a good start.” She smiled at the man before her. “Why don’t you undress me and tell me how you’d write me in your stories.” 

“Oh?” He looked over her as if getting his words together. “Magra Ryder.” He slowly started to get to his knees. “656 Earth years. 170cm.” Magra giggled as she closed her eyes, she felt the edge of her dress lift. “Light blue hair. Dark blue eyes.” There really was no sexy way to take a over the head dress off as the fabric lifted and she shifted to allow the fabric off and then she saw it’s black form fly towards the couch. “Shallow scar under her right eye.” He stepped back to her finding her lips to kiss again. 

Magra reached for his shirt and he grabbed her hands. Magra looked a little shocked then Tiran whispered. “Now, now little Ryder.” Magra raised an eyebrow at him as he kissed her left hand, then her right, “I’m courting you properly. You just relax and let me gratify you.” 

Magra felt her heart pounding against her ribcage as Tiran Kandros looked at her with predator eyes. Magra had never seen herself being weak or easily overcome but under his gaze she’d bare her neck and allow him to devour her. 

He reached behind her as he unhooked her sleek black bra. Magra smiled as her breast where released from the undergarment. “You’ve done that before.” She called him out. 

Tiran held the bra up, “I have. But not on…anyone. I bought one and would strap it around my armor and practice taking it off, for my story. Both Humans and Asari wear these.” He tossed the bra, as it landed on the dress. “I did a lot of research on this. Trust me other than physically being with a Human, I’ve looked into everything else.” He closed his hand and gentle brushed her nipple with his knuckle, “What about you? Have you been with a Turian before?” 

Magra took a sharp intake of breath as her nerves started to respond to the touch. “Yeah, back in the Milky way.” Magra looked down at her mostly naked self. “He was one of scientist on our Prothean digs. It was… nothing, just a fling. Lonely, cold nights, brings people together.” She didn’t know why she didn’t tell him the whole truth. Maybe it didn’t matter, it was 600 years away. 

“Just sex?” He asked as he cupped his hands over her breast; Magra nodded. “This, isn’t just sex is it? Wouldn’t want to spoil you with a amazing time if so.” 

Magra smirked, “I don’t want it to be.” She put her hands over Tiran’s hands looking up at him. He took his hands back then ran them through Magra’s hair pulling her into a kiss. Magra felt herself being picked up and Tiran carried her to the other side of the wall to a queen size bed; He set her down. 

Magra giggled as Tiran climbed over her kissing her. She rubbed her thumbs under his mandibles. Tiran started nuzzling and licking down her neck; she lost the hold she had on him as he moved down her body, static tingled through her body as he licked her nipples playing with her breast. She swallowed not expecting the attention there. Turians didn’t have breast like Humans and Asari did. He didn’t linger long as he continued his journey; exploring every curve, valley, and mound of her body. “May I?” She barely heard his words. More of a rumble of need and excitement. He hooked a single talon over the top of her underwear. 

“Yes.” She shifted getting ready to help him slip the cloth off. “It would be hard to have sex with them on.” 

Tiran grabbed both sides slowly pulling them off. She wasn’t sure if he was teasing or just being careful. “Not hard just possibly uncomfortable.” He removed the last barrier fully exposing Magra body to him. Magra took a deep breath as she simmered in the idea of what it meant to Turian culture to completely expose yourself to another. “Do you like that you see?” She asked trying to have a playful tone in her voice. 

Tiran nodded, “Yes.” He was struggling to sound calm. If she hadn’t been so diverse in Turian body language she wouldn’t have guessed. He pushed her legs apart slowly lowering his head. 

Magra gasped as a cold wetness trailed her sex. He pushed into her altering between licking deep inside her and flicking his tongue over her sensitive spots. “Oh fuck.” She moaned reaching down grabbing his crest. 

Magra closed her eyes as heat build in her core. She felt an arm reach under her legs giving her some support as she lifted her hips to him. She cried out as he pulled back, her head twirling. “Don’t stop please.” She whimpered looking up at the Turian above her. She shook her head for just a moment, she had to remind herself she was with Tiran on the Nexus. Not on some far off world with…Atticus looking for Prothean artifacts. 

Magra was cooling down from her high as she watched Tiran linger over her. She searched his face trying to read him but he glanced down and Magra followed his sights noticing his thick blue member jetting out from the sit between his white plates. He looked over her, “Are you ready for me, Magra Ryder.” He made a thick emphasis on her name. 

Magra smiled, “Yes Tiran…please I need you.” She reached her hands towards him. He flexed his mandibles before joining her on the bed and pushing himself inside her. Magra cried out forgetting it’d been over six hundreds years since she’d had anything that large inside her. “Fuck!” She snapped and Tiran pulled out just enough for the pain to subside. 

He huffed, “Sorry I didn’t mean to go in that fast. I’m…well…” 

Magra pushed herself up to kiss him. “Hey don’t fret. Just, start slowly. I should be able to get all of you in.” 

Tiran slowly started rocking into her pushing in just until he could feel her becoming tight around him. “You really think you can take all of me?” He relaxed his mandibles. 

Magra started to rock back taking a little more of him with each thrust. “I like it.” She moaned not taking her eyes off him, “I like being stretch and filled.” 

Tiran kissed her, “Then that is what you’ll get.” He fasten his pace getting deeper with each entry. Magra moaned as she hooked her legs over Tiran’s hips as she realized he was still wearing his pants. 

She lifted her head exposing her neck as he pushed deeper stretching her until she felt his rough plates against her skin. “Fuck I’m so full.” She cried out feeling full and over heated. 

Tiran chuckled, “Would you like to top me?” He asked between thrust and Magra nodded. He pushed deep inside her before grabbing her and turning her so she was riding atop him. Magra blinked a few times at the thrill and shift of blood throughout her body, it made her a bit dizzy. Tiran reached up taking her hands as she rocked against him. Her joints became tight as her muscles tensed as he body prepared for her climax. 

“Oh Tiran. Please fill me up. I want you…all of you!” She cried out as she felt her body snap, waves of lighting trailed though her body as she tensed around him; causing Tiran to growl. 

Magra leaned into the supportive hands the only thing holding her up as her body ebb and flowed through her release. She felt herself slowly lay down on Tiran’s chest. He was hard plates but Magra couldn’t think of a better place to rest. 

“I’m not finished with you.” She heard him whisper as her hips were grabbed and Tiran started thrusting hard into her. Magra moaned and cried out as Tiran fucked her. She pushed off his chest holding herself up as he pounded into her, he growling as his warmth filled her completely. 

The room was warm and Magra felt herself panting. She shouldn’t be this winded; this tired and sore. Magra shook her head, “Wow.” She smiled then leaned forward kissing Tiran. 

Tiran reached up rubbing the sides of Magra jaw. “I didn’t think you’d be able to take all of me.” He chuckled looking up at her. 

Magra scoffed, “There is the upside to being soft and flexible.” Magra wiped her forehead. “Man I think I’m out of shape.” 

Tiran shook his head, “You did have a six hundred year nap, and almost another year on top of that without the cryo pods keeping your muscles from degrading.” Tiran slowly sat up wrapping his arms around Magra waist, “Let get some rest. If you’re up to it we can have another round before I have to report in.” 

Magra leaned into Tiran’s embrace; nuzzling his neck. “I’ll work on my endurance while you’re working.” She felt a little bad not being able to keep up. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard. Dr. Carlye will have my head if he thinks you hurt yourself over me.” He held her as they cuddle. 

Magra took a deep breath, “Promise, you’ll be here when I wake up.” Magra whispered loud enough for Tiran to hear. 

He nuzzled the side of her head, “I promise” Magra smiled as Tiran slowly rolled to his side and pulled out of Magra. She cried out as his ridges bumped against her sensitive bits. She felt empty as Tiran left the bed and walked over to a door to the side. He turned the light on. “This is the relieving room if you need it.”

Magra thought for a moment before slowly pulling herself out of bed. “Just going to clean up a bit. Get some of my make-up off. Don’t want to look like a racoon in the morning.” She giggled and pulled Tiran down for a kiss before slipping past him. 

Magra finished cleaning up before heading to bed. Tiran held the blanket up as she slipped in cuddling up next to him. “Sleep Well, Magra.” Tiran whispered as he rested his chin atop her head. 

“Sleep well, Tiran.” She replied before drifting to sleep.


	6. Break in

The sound of struggling snapped Magra from her sleep. She sat up in the dark unable to see around her, but she heard; two males struggling. She reached over the bed looking for something to put on. She found what felt like a shirt and she quickly pulled it over her head as the sound of crashing and breaking glass filled the apartment. Magra gasped as she pushed the shirt down to cover her naked body and rushed around the wall. The lights flashed on temporarily blinding her. 

“Pathfinder?” She heard Tiran say, she was confused she wasn’t the Pathfinder. 

Magra forced her eyes opened and saw Tiran standing in just his briefs, the crest on his head were lifted, he was in full battle mode. She looked down to the broken coffee table and saw Zaiden Ryder her twin on his back moaning in pain. 

Magra gasped then jumped behind the wall hoping her brother hadn’t seen her. “Fuck Kandros.” She heard Zaiden moan as the sound of glass moving told her he was trying to get up. 

Magra peeked around the wall seeing Zaiden sitting up looking at Tiran. Tiran growled, “Why are you breaking into my apartment? Even as Pathfinder I could arrest you for trespassing!”

Zaiden put his hands up in surrender, “Kandros buddy. I didn’t know it was your apartment. I was following Magra signal and it lead me here. She didn’t come back to her place and she’d changed the codes so I couldn’t get in.” 

Tiran quickly glanced up to Magra as she shook her head and retreated behind the wall. She didn’t want her brother to find out about her relationship with Tiran like this. “If you could break into my place why couldn’t you break into hers?” Tiran asked as Magra leaned on the wall hidden from their view. She looked down at herself realizing she was wearing Tiran’s shirt. 

“Maybe because the entirety of Nexus security is installed on her door. Even with SAM it was going to take hours to hack.” Magra listen as she heard more glass moving. 

She heard Tiran grunt, “We did secure her room, after the whole Archon thing.” 

Magra glanced around then she opened her omni-tool, “SAM.” She whispered into the device. 

SAM smooth voice replied in hushed tone. “Magra Ryder, Zaiden has been looking for you. He’s…” 

“SAM I know.” She tried to not sound angry or too loud. “Listen SAM, you have to get Zaiden out of here. I’ll send you the codes to get into the apartment, please.” 

There was a pause then Magra heard SAM again but his voice wasn’t coming out of her omni-tool. “Zaiden. I have gain access to Magra’s apartment.” His monotonic tone filling the space. 

Zaiden sounded confused, “You told me it was going to take hours.” 

“Yes to infiltrate the security, it would have taken two hours but Magra just contacted me and sent the codes.” 

Tiran scoffed, “Why didn’t you just call her before?” 

“I’d tried but her omni-tool was set on DND and none of my messages got through.” Magra took a deep breath before peeking around the wall. Tiran had his hands on his sharp hips still looking riled up. 

Zaiden scratched his head ruffling his short dark hair. “You should go before I let you spend the night in a holding cell.” Tiran growled. 

Zaiden glanced at the broken coffee table, “Please no. Cora will have my head if she has to bail me out. I’ll get Tann or Addison to send you over a new coffee table.” He rubbed his back. “Goodnight, Kandros.” Zaiden kept his head low as he headed out the door. 

Tiran followed him out then shut the door behind him quickly fixing whatever SAM had done to get in. “Tiran?” Magra slowly stepped out. 

Tiran glanced over and he relaxed, his crest smoothed out and he sighed, “Are you ok?” He asked. Magra nodded walking over to him. “Be careful.” He rushed over sweeping her off her feet. “You’re going to get broken glass in your soft feet.” 

Magra glanced down at the broken table. “That was pretty savvy of you taking out that intruder.” She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Oh you think so? You’re not upset I threw your brother around?” Tiran asked as he carried her back to the bedroom. He sat her down in the bed. 

Magra laid down, “Na, he deserved it. Breaking into a random apartment.”

Tiran looked over her, “You look silly in my shirt.” 

Magra glanced down at the over sized shirt she’d throw on. The neck didn’t fit her shoulders at all. “Then why don’t you take it off me?” Magra chewed her bottom lip trying to be flirty. She wasn’t going to get back to sleep any time soon with all the excitement.

Tiran hummed as he leaned over her slowly pulling the shirt over her head. He tossed the shirt to the side staring down at her. Magra slid her legs apart wondering if she’d could get a round out of him. Tiran quickly glanced at his omni-tool then turned it off.

He leaned over pushing his mouth to hers. “One quick round then I need to sleep. Deal?” He started to nuzzle her cheek. 

“Deal.” Magra moaned happily as Tiran pushed her legs open more. Magra felt a shiver of anticipation as she felt Tiran member push into her. “Oh Maker.” She cried out as he slowly push deep inside her.

His movements felt more rushed than it had earlier but Magra could understand that, he knew his needs better than she did. She scratched her nails around his neck, and hide. 

“Deeper Tiran!” She moaned as she felt the heat pooling in her like lava. She knew he was still worried about hurting her, if he only understood that she wouldn’t break. Magra was pleasantly surprised when she felt the stretch of Tiran’s knot push into her. “Oh Fuck!” She gripped him tight as he groaned over her. 

Tiran licked her neck trailing up to her ear, “Do you like that? Spirits, I never thought a Human would be able to handle all of me.” He thrust pushing his thick girth in and out of her hot mess. 

“Yes. Yes!” Magra moaned as she felt her vision start to blur, the heat was consuming her and nothing else matter expect how Tiran was making her feel. She cried out, “Fuck Tiran, Cum inside me!” She felt the tight pool of heat send waves of pleasure throughout her body. 

Tiran growled as she orgasmed around him sending him over too, as he spilled inside her. Magra was breathing deeply as Tiran panted over her, “Are you ok?” 

Magra smiled, “I haven’t felt this good in six hundred years.” 

Tiran chuckled and he slowly pulled from her and moved to nuzzle her neck, “The feeling is mutual. Now we should get some sleep.” Magra nodded as Tiran pulled the blankets over them and Magra turned cuddling into him as best she could.

“Tiran.” She said yawning. Tiran hummed and she looked up to him, “Will you wake me before you leave. I don’t want to wake up alone.” 

“Yes.” He rested his chin on the top of her head, “My love.” 

His words set her heart a flutter as she grabbed his cowl, “Sleep well, my love.” She replied and she felt him pull her closer.


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magra is worried about facing her Brother after he broke into Tiran's apartment the night before but something more troubling is on the Pathfinders mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Chapter in his story but I plan to write more with these two and their Adventures in Andromeda. Thank you so much for all the comments and Kudos.

Magra walked down the hallway with Tiran at her side. They hadn’t said a word since they’d left Tiran’s apartment but she knew he was going to ask why she’d hid from Zaiden. The approached the Tram and Tiran glanced around before taking Magra’s hand, “I just…” He started cutting himself off. Magra squeezed his hand and his mandibles flexed, “I’ll see you later.” He leaned in closer to her gently touching h ishead to hers, “My love.” 

Magra smiled, “Stay out of trouble, love.” 

Tiran chuckled, “Same for you. If you’re anything like your Brother we’re going to have our hands full around here.” 

Magra laughed, “Na, I’m the good one.” 

Tiran nuzzled Magra’s check likely his attempted at a kiss, “Good.” and with that he released her hand and made his way to the tram. Magra watched him enter and greet another passenger before the doors closed and the tram shot away. 

Magra took a deep breath figuring she should head to her own apartment and face her Brother. Zaiden wasn’t always the sharpest tool but he wasn’t stupid, and with SAM she was sure he’d put two and two together.

She turned to head home when SAM’s voice filled her mind. It wasn’t as clear as it had been when the Archon had implanted the AI in her but the connection still lingered, “Magra, Zaiden is on the Hyperion, in your Father’s cabin. He wishes to speak with you.” 

Magra glanced around as if SAM would have some form she could talk too, as silly as that idea was. “Oh, do you know what it’s about?” Magra asked hoping the AI would give her some insight to Zaiden’s feeling over her relationship with Tiran. 

“It’s a personal matter that you two need to discuss.” was the only reply and Magra was pretty sure she wasn’t going to get anymore out of SAM. 

She turned back to the tram and pushed the call button. Heading to the Hyperion, she hadn’t been on the Ark since she’d awaken from her coma. She’d plan to get off the station as soon as she could, having never liked the feeling of the artificialness of a station. Since the Archon attack and Miredian she’d been on doctors orders to remain on the Nexus until they were sure she was fit for duty; whatever the hell that ment. 

Magra thought of what she was going to say to Zaiden as the tram sped towards the Human Ark. “It’s none of your damn business who I sleep with.” she whispered out loud wondering if that was really how she wanted to handle the situation. Zaiden had become distance after Mother had passed and she hadn’t had much opportunity to see how Zaiden was dealing with Father’s death. They hadn’t been close but still, they were orphans now at the ripe age of 656. 

Magra made her way to their Father’s cabin and slowly walked in, “Zaiden?” she called out after no hearing or seeing her Brother. 

A deep sighed and the sound of a chair moving alerted Magra, she walked around the room divider and spotted her Brother still sitting at their Father’s desk. His soft eyes were bloodshot and a bottle of something sat half empty next to her, “Hey sis.” He sounded horse. 

This wasn’t what she’d expected. She walked over and and Zaiden slowly pushed himself up. Zaiden had never been one to drink and Magra’s felt her chest tighten; this couldn’t be about her sleeping with Tiran, could it? 

Zaiden stood up and wrapped his arms around her in a large bear hug. Magra almost gagged on the strong smell of cheap whisky. “Zaiden...what’s going on?” 

Zaiden held her tighter, “Mom is alive.” 

Magra took a moment then hugged Zaiden back, “Zaiden I think you’ve had too much to drink.” 

Zaiden leaned back and he narrowed his eyes, “No, Magra, Dad....” Zaiden closed his eyes and Magra could feel his frustration in the air, “He’d put her in a status pod and kept her hidden away. Then he snuck her on the Hyperion under a false name. Mom is here, frozen in a status pod. Dad had planned to find a cure here in Andromeda and we could all just be one big happy family.” He didn’t sound very happy about that. He staggered back but caught himself before falling he wiped tears from his eyes. 

Magra was shocked but, a part of her figure Dad would do something like that. “Zaiden...I’m sorry.” 

“Did you know!?” He yelled at her. 

Magra shook her head, “I’m just as shocked as you are.” Magra narrowed her eyes, “But knowing Dad, it’s not out of the realm of things he’d do. You know how much he hates to lose.” Magra walked over to Zaiden. “How did you find out?” 

Zaiden took a deep breath, “Dad, locked SAM’s memory and once SAM had gained enough experience the memories would unlock...like some fucking achievement in a video game. The last one I got was...him telling SAM to insure Mom was safely on the Hyperion under a false name.” He crossed his arms, “I haven’t gone down to check but...I didn’t think I could without you.” 

Magra nodded, “Yeah, sorry about not being available last night. I was…” 

Zaiden chuckled rubbing the red from his face, “Having an important ‘meeting’ with Kandros?” 

Magra sighed even with how upset Zaiden was about Mom he couldn’t help but tease her. “Something like that.” 

Zaiden took a deep breath, “I hadn’t found out about Mom until this morning. I was just looking to pester you...If I would have known you were with Kandros I wouldn’t have broke into his apartment.” 

Magra rubbed her hands, “So you’re not upset?” 

Zaiden scoffed, “Upset about what?” 

Magra shrugged her shoulders her anxiety starting to slip away, “That your Sister is sleeping with a Turian.” 

Zaiden expression turned to surprise, “You’re sleeping together? I...Oh Goddess my sister is a Xenophile!” He rushed over wrapping his arm around her head and messing her hair up, “What will I ever do with you!” He had gotten his usual playful tone back and Magra struggled to get away. 

“Zaiden Stop!” She grunted and finally pulled away. 

Zaiden put his hands up, “Magra, we’re in Andromeda...600 light years from the Milky Way. If you wanna sleep with a Turian...I think Kandros is a great choice.” 

Magra attempted to fix her hair, “Ha, yeah. He’s pretty amazing.” Magra put her hands on her hips, “I just...didn’t think dad would approve.” 

Zaiden slowly nodded, “Maybe, maybe not. I know it’s a little cold but...we don’t have to live under his shadow anymore. We’re the Ryder’s now. I’m Pathfinder and I’m sure, you’ll find some world shattering thing in Andromeda to do.” 

Magra smiled glad that Zaiden was here. He was always the ray of silver that she needed, “I was, thinking of trying for Tann’s job.”

Zaiden had a real look of shock, “Director of the Initiative? You’ve never been into politics before.” 

“New Galexy, new me. I’ve heard horror stories of how well he’s been running things so far.” Magra crossed her arms, “Tiran gave me the idea the other night. If I can rally up the support I can make the Nexus everything the Citadel should have been. With Tiran I’m sure I can get the Turians on my side. You’ve already made friends with the Krogan making Morda ambassador, a decision that I fully supported either way.” 

“What about the Salarians and other Humans that might want that position.” Zaiden asked as he walked over to the desk and turned the computer off. 

Magra waved the idea off, “Everyone so concerned with starting a new life they wouldn’t be thinking about trying to replace Tann.” 

Zaiden chuckled, “Maybe, Come on let’s go see Mom.” Magra nodded as the two of them headed to the cryo bay to check on her Mother’s status pod.


End file.
